tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Exposé
[[Datei:Tales v2 59 cover.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #59]]Exposé ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Juni 2009 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #59 *'Story:' Tristan Jones *'Zeichnungen:' Paul Harmon *'Layouts': Tristan Jones und Paul Harmon *'Text:' Eric Talbot *'Cover': Paul Harmon und Steve Lavigne *'Einleitungsseite': Michael Dooney Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Hun" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Sometimes They Come Back" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Den Gerechten gehört das GlückLauren Stanton *''The Bullet'' **Charles Pennington **Stan *Hun **Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *King Cobra *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello *Splinter (erwähnt) *Foot Clan (erwähnt) *New York Police Department **Lt. Gordon Miller (Cameo) **Paul Whitmire (Cameo) *Casey Jones (Cameo) *Nobody (Cameo) Einleitung thumb|180px|Die EinleitungLeonardo: Ein Schnappschuss aus meinem Leben. Ein Augenblick, für die Ewigkeit festgehalten. Seitdem wir sprechen konnten, wurden meine Brüder und ich immerzu an die Wichtigkeit der Zeit erinnert. Meister Splinter brachte uns bei, dass Timing alles ist... und dass es für jede Aktion eine Reaktion gibt. Wir haben gelernt, wie ein einzelner Racheakt einen Spiraleffekt erzielen und im Lauf der Geschichte Leben einfängt. Einige werden nur für einen Augenblick in dem gefahrvollen Netz eingeschnürt, bevor sie sich entziehen können, während andere für immer darin verwickelt werden. Für wie lange, hängt von dem Individuum ab... denn Timing ist alles. Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen... Handlung thumb|180px|left|Der übliche Ärger auf der ArbeitLauren Stantons Arbeitstag beginnt mit einer sehr schlechten Nachricht für sie: Ihr Boss und Verleger beim Bullet, Charles Pennington, verlangt von ihr, dass sie ihre momentane Reportage, welche eine Korruptionsaffäre unter den VIPs der Stadt aufdecken soll und an der sie hart gearbeitet hat, fallenlassen soll, weil er den Staub fürchtet, den Lauren mit ihren Aktionen aufwirbeln kann (und bereits aufgewirbelt hat). Aus diesen Gründen und aufgrund einer persönlichen Indiskretion, die sie sich bei ihren Nachforschungen um jenen Fall geleistet hat, verbietet er Lauren - zu ihrem extremen Ärger - auch, das Feuer im alten 5. Polizeirevier"To Serve and Protect" weiter aufzuarbeiten, und gibt ihr stattdessen einen anderen Auftrag: Sie soll die plötzliche Freilassung eines gewissen Hunter Mason nach nur zehn Jahren von einer lebenslänglichen Haftstrafe, die er verbüßen musste, untersuchen."Hun" thumb|180px|SpurensucheMit ziemlich geladener Stimmung macht sich Lauren widerwillig an den neuen Auftrag heran, und ihre Stimmung hebt sich nicht weiter, als ihr Kollege Stan ihr einen Umschlag vorbeibringt, der von einem unbekannten Kurier überbracht wurde und in dem sich diverse Schnappschüsse von dem Vorfall auf den 5. Revier befinden; unter anderem Fotos von diversen vermummten Gestalten und einer asiatischen Frau. Mit Stans Hilfe findet Lauren ein paar zusätzliche Informationen über diesen Mason, vor allem dass er sich öfters in einem Klub namens Snake Pitt in Harlem sehen lässt. Dieser Klub gehört allerdings einem geheimnisvollen Verbrecherboss namens King Cobra, und daher ist Stan natürlich besorgt. Lauren jedoch lässt sich nicht abschrecken und macht sich am selben Abend auf den Weg zum Snake Pitt. thumb|180px|left|Den Knüller in der HandIm eleganten Abendkleid schafft Lauren den Eintritt ins Snake Pitt ohne große Probleme, und im Inneren erblickt sie auch gleich mehrere alte Bekannte, die sich in dieser Verbrecherhöhle vergnügen. Dann aber sieht sie die riesige Gestalt ihrer Zielperson auf dem Weg zu einer Tür fürs Klubpersonal und schleicht ihm ohne zu zögern hinterher. Mit ihrem Handy fotographiert sie dann durch das Fenster einer Küchentür ein heimliches Treffen zwischen Mason und einer asiatischen Frau mit vernarbtem Gesicht, welche über einen Waffendeal und ein bevorstehendes Treffen reden, bei dem Mason und die Purple Dragons sich mit der Organisation, für die die Frau arbeitet, verbünden sollen! thumb|180px|In der Gewalt der GangsterbosseMit diesem Knüller in der Hand versucht Lauren sich zu verkrümeln, doch dabei stößt sie mit dem Knie gegen einen Mopwagen und macht die Gangster auf sich aufmerksam. Sie versteckt sich in einer Abstellkammer und will bei einer günstigen Gelegenheit flüchten; jedoch lauert Mason ihr auf. Prompt wird sie in den Hinterhof des Klubs gezerrt, wo sie sich nicht nur Mason und der narbigen Frau, sondern auch niemand anderen als King Cobra persönlich gegenübersieht! Nachdem Cobra Lauren als Journalistin identifiziert und die Aufnahmen auf Laurens Handy gesehen hat, lassen er und seine Kompatrioten Lauren und ihre Männer zurück, damit sie das Urteil über die Schnüfflerin vollstrecken sollen. thumb|180px|left|Der SchutzengelDie Schläger machen sich mit Freuden daran, ihren Exekutionsauftrag auszuführen - als auf einmal etwas die Lampe im Hof zerbricht und den Ort schlagartig in Dunkelheit taucht, und dann werfen sich vier seltsame Gestalten vom Dach hinunter auf die Gangster und greifen sie an. In dem Getümmel gelingt es Lauren, ihr Telefon aufzusammeln, welches King Cobra nach seiner Urteilsverkündung achtlos fallengelassen hat; doch gleich darauf wird sie von einem der Gestalten, "Mikey", huckepack genommen und über eine Feuerleiter und einen Sprung über eine Lücke zwischen zwei Häusern in Sicherheit gebracht. Nach ein paar ermunterten Worten wirft sich "Mikey" wieder zurück ins Gefecht, ehe die verdatterte Lauren ihm irgendwelche Fragen über das Wer, Wie und Was stellen kann. thumb|Der Fall wird interessanterAm nächsten Morgen muss Lauren sich neben einer unruhigen Nacht auch noch eine herbe Enttäuschung gefallen lassen: Der Speicher ihres Telefons hat das gestrige Stelldichein mit den Gangstern nicht unbeschadet überstanden, und nur wenige Aufnahmen lassen sich auf ihren Computer herunterladen. Auf einem dieser Fotos aber lässt sich die vernarbte Frau sehr klar erkennen, und bei ihrem Anblick erinnert sich Lauren schlagartig an die gestern an sie abgegebenen Fotos - diese Person ist dieselbe Frau vom Feuer im 5. Revier! Als Stan nachhakt, wieso Lauren sich auf einmal wieder für den von Pennington abgesetzten Fall interessiert, erzählt Lauren ihm von dem, was ihr im Snake Pitt passiert ist; auch dass sie King Cobra begegnet ist und dass eine geheimnisvolle Gruppe sie im letzten Moment gerettet hat. Aus dem, was sie aus ihrem Geschwätz während des Kampfes aufschnappen konnte, vermutet Lauren, dass ihre Schutzengel sich bereits mit dem Foot Clan und den Purple Dragons auseinandergesetzt haben und dass sie daher mit ziemlicher Sicherheit beim Waffendeal dabei sein werden, dessen Details Lauren bei ihrer Lauschaktion im Snake Pitt spitzbekommen hat. Und in dieser Geschichte sieht sie den großen Knüller, nach dem sie so lange gesucht hat! thumb|180px|left|Neue Fakten und neue RätselWährend Stan Nachforschungen über die geheimnisvolle Frau anstellt, sucht Lauren im Computernetz nach Berichten über nicht öffentlich gemachte Vigilanten- und Superheldenaktivitäten und kontaktiert Paul Whitmire, einen der beiden einzigen Überlebenden des Feuers im 5. Revier; sie wird jedoch von ihm abgewiesen. Diese Absage und einige undeutliche Aufnahmen von vermummten Individuen, die die Szene des Feuers heimlich verlassen haben, lassen jedoch umso mehr den Verdacht bei Lauren aufsteigen, dass hinter dieser Sache weit mehr steckt als öffentlich bekannt. Stan findet eine weitere Bestätigung: Der Name der vernarbten Frau ist Lin Kobayashi, ehemals Beamtin des NYPD; sie war beim Feuer im 5. Revier ebenfalls zugegen und ist seitdem verschwunden - und zudem hatte sie über ihre Eltern eine direkte Verbindung zum Foot Clan! thumb|180px|ÜberraschungsgästeUmso mehr entschlossen, die Geschichte um den Foot Clan und dessen Einfluss in der Stadt publik zu machen, bricht Lauren zu dem Ort des Waffendeals auf, einem Schlachthof an den Docks. Mason ist bereits dort, um die gelieferte Ware zu inspizieren, und Lauren beginnt mit einer mitgebrachten Kamera durch ein Fenster des Gebäudes Aufnahmen zu schießen. Dabei übersieht sie einen Wachposten, der sich von hinten an sie ranschleicht. Doch bevor sich dieser auf sie stürzen kann, kommt ihr "Mikey" plötzlich noch einmal zu Hilfe und schlägt den Angreifer k.o.; gleichzeitig platzt der Rest der Turtles mitten in den Waffendeal hinein. thumb|180px|left|Leben zu retten ist nicht einfach"Mikey" schleppt währenddessen Lauren die Feuerleiter hinunter; an deren Fuß laufen sie in eine zweite Wache hinein, doch dessen Maschinenpistole versagt, und ein Wurfstern in den Kopf verhindert weiteren Ärger. Auf dem Weg zur Rückseite des Gebäudes laufen die beiden in drei weitere Wachen; diese werden von "Mikey" ohne Mühe schlafen gelegt, doch dabei wird Lauren die Kamera von ihrem Retter vom Hals gerissen. Gerade als die beiden sich etwas beruhigen können, erschüttert eine Explosion das Gebäude. Unwillig, seine Brüder im Stich zu lassen, aber auch nicht gewillt, einfach so von einer Reporterin abzuhauen, beschränkt sich "Mikey" auf ein paar beruhigende Worte, beschlagnahmt Laurens Handy und schickt sie zu einer Telefonzelle, um Lieutenant Gordon Miller auf die Szene zu rufen. Dann eilt er mit dem Versprechen, später mehr zu erklären, seinen Brüdern zu Hilfe, und Lauren steht nun ohne Beweise für die Story ihres Lebens da... thumb|180px|Gute Nachrichten zum SchlussAm nächsten Morgen hat sich Laurens Depression um keinen Deut gebessert, bis Stan mit einem Paket für sie ankommt. Als Lauren das Paket öffnet, findet sie darin ihre Kamera, ihr Telefon, eine undeutliche Aufnahme ihres Retters und einen Brief, in dem steht: "Liebe Ms. Stanton. Sorry, wenn wir Sie erschreckt haben, und sorry, dass wir nicht bleiben konnten, um alles zu erklären. Wir dachten uns, dass Sie die Sache besser als manch andere verdauen können, wenn man bedenkt, was Sie für Ihren Lebensunterhalt machen. Und dass Sie lieber am Leben bleiben wollen; deshalb nahmen wir an, es wäre besser, Sie da rauszuschaffen. Wir bleiben in Verbindung. Bis später! Wir P.S.: Einige ihrer Fotos sind ziemlich gut geworden, deshalb haben wir sie behalten. Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen das." Trivia *Im Originalheft befindet sich eine Pin Up-Seite mit dem Titel Samhain Showdown, mit Motiven aus der Tales-Geschichte "All Hallow's Thieves". Produktionsfehler *In den Zeitungsartikeln, die Lauren über das Massaker im 5. Revier inspiziert, wird Whitmires Vorname fälschlicherweise mit "Steven" angegeben. Bildergalerie Tales v2 59 03.jpg|Der neue Auftrag Tales v2 59 04.jpg|Das Beste kommt immer zu spät Tales v2 59 07.jpg|Eintritt in die Schlangengrube A Tales v2 59 08.jpg|Eintritt in die Schlangengrube B Tales v2 59 15.jpg|Unerwartete Hilfe Tales v2 59 25.jpg|Party-Pooper! Tales v2 59 31.jpg|Pin Up Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume ***'' (IDW; 201*) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Paul Harmon